Memoirs of a Hero
by Drakino Kor
Summary: Noble 6, To some, a Hero, to others, a Friend, view the flashbacks of his time with his friends, Noble Team, as they died.


Memoirs of a Hero.

AN: This doth be thy first fanfiction, review kindly, I plead to you, kindly!

Also, H is for Holland, 077 is Six, AD is Auntie Dot, and 052 is Jorge.

As the Covenant swarmed Noble 6, also known as Spartan-077, He began to see how the rest of Noble died, his friends, his family...

Inside the Covenant Corvette.

I watched as Jorges Pelican landed inside the Hanger, wondering, will this plan work?

I walked up to Jorge as he exited the Pelican, heard him say to Holland,

052-"Powder keg is aboard, Colonel."

H-"Copy that. Six, get your fireteam to the bridge; the Corvette's fueling run with the Supercarrier will have to be initiated manually."

077-"Yes, sir."

H-"Five, stay with the bomb. And discourage the curious."

052-"My pleasure. Hear that, Lieutenant? I'll be all by my lonesome back here. Make it quick would ya?"

I let out a small chuckle at that, it was more of an Elephant filled with grenades then a powder keg.

As I began to reload my DMR with a fresh clip, I heard Holland say over the COM

H-"Noble Six, get that Corvette moving towards the Supercarrier. Head for the bridge. Find the NAV controls."

I let out a laugh, the bridge with be heavily guarded, I'll be able to kill more Covenant freaks.

And so I ran for the door, heading to the bridge...

As I reached what looked to be a firing bay, I witnessed something, which, shouldn't of saddened me, yet, it did.

"Savannah to Holland: sustaining major structural damage! We need to break off, Colonel!"

H-"Copy, Savannah. Our team is in, disengage!"

I looked out of the Plasma shields which kept Space out, and Grunts, in.

"Break off! Break off! Hull breach, reactors flaring! Dammit, I'm loosing her!"

And then, the Frigate fragmented and exploded, any hope of escape, any hope of life for the crew of the Savannah, lost, to the burning of Plasma.

H-"Savannah Actual, can you hear me?"

052-"Frigates gone, Six... Nothing we can do."

H-"Noble, you're in deep with no cover. Get that Corvette moving and get the hell out of there!"

With renewed vigor, I charged towards the few enemies left within the firing bay, blasting them apart with my DMR, watching with a sadistic joy, as their flesh was torn from their bones. As I killed the last one, I looked around for another door, a door that hopefully would lead to the bridge, as I found it, a grunt came running out with five plasma grenades stuck to his body, without time to kill him or duck for cover, I activated my Armor Lock and hoped to whatever deity there is that I would live. After the grunt exploded I got back up and made my way towards the door he came out of, certain it was the door to the bridge.

As I entered the bridge, I heard a soldier say that it looked like the bridge, nice guess, sherlock, what told you? The control centers, the Elite Commander there? Anyways, as we fought the Covenant, I quickly learned that no matter how hard you try, one Grunt always hits you with a grenade, but, usually, Armor Lock sends it back at them. I killed the Elite Commander with a quick stab to the skull, these monsters deserved no mercy.

H-"Move, Lieutenant! Put that Corvette on a refueling track to the Supercarrier."

As I found the Navigation controls, I learned that the Covenant also have a big red button on their ships, it says "Return to Supercarrier", couldn't get more specific then that.

As I hit the button I felt the ship begin to move towards the Supercarrier,

H-"Well done, Noble Six. UPPERCUT initiated, Corvette is underway."

052-"Six, our ride outta here is taking heavy fire! Get back to hanger!"

With that, I sprinted towards hanger, hoping that Jorge could handle himself until I returned...

As I reached the Plasma batteries, I had to fight through more Covenant, which proved little trouble, as I fought them, I heard Jorge try to get me to hurry up.

052-"At your earliest convenience, Noble Six."

With that, I ignored the panicking Grunts, trusting the Marines to kill them, as I reached the Hanger though, I saw that I would need more then what ammo I had on me, so I sprinted towards Jorge, who was standing near the Pelican, using it as cover, as I reached him, I heard him say

052-"Good of you to come, hostiles are pounding the hell outta the Pelican."

I wonder why, maybe it's because you're using it as cover.

As I helped him kill the last of the Covenant, he told me the Savannah basicly, locked us off from the Sabres, which is just great, Trapped inside an enemy ship, with no way out aside from jumping.

AD-"Distance is closing on this vessel's refueling track with the Covenant Supercarrier. Seventy-six seconds to endpoint."

I watched as Jorge tried to arm the Slipspace drive, but without any response from it.

052-"Damn it... So, it's going to be like that."

I watched as he punched the timer in anger, noticing it dent a little.

052-"Well, I got good news and bad news. This bird took some fire and her thruster gimble is toast. Which means the only way off this slag heap is gravity."

077-"And the good news?"

052-"That was the good news."

077-"Great..."

AD-"At current velocity, fifty-three seconds to endpoint."

052-"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

I watched as he removed his helmet, my eyes widening as I realized what he was going to say next.

052-"Bad news is, the timers fried. I'm gonna have to fire it manually."

077-"You're insane, that's a one way trip!"

052-"We all make it sooner or later. Better get going, Six, they're going to need you down there. Listen, Reach has been good to me."

As he removed his dogtags, he thrusted them into my hand, and then lifted me, as if I was nothing but a rock with one hand.

052-"Time has come to return the favor. Don't deny me this."

052-"Tell 'em to make it count"

With that, he threw me towards Reach, powerless to stop him.

As the Corvette got under the Supercarrier, Jorge triggered the Slipspace drive, severing the Supercarrier in half.

I switched my Com to the station radios, trying to hear if his sacrifice was fruitful or not..

AD-"Slipspace rupture detected."

"Gamma Stations Control, reading multiple pings below the Orbital Defense Grid."

AD-"Slipspace rupture detected."

"Yeah, we're picking up anomalies too."

"Are you reading this?"

AD-"Slipspace rupture detected."

"Multiple Covenant signatures!"

AD-"Slipspace rupture detected."

"Does anyone have a visual?"

"They're everywhere!"

AD-"Slipspace rupture detected."

"Oh, this can't be happening!"

H-"Must be the whole damn Covenant fleet!"

AD-"Slipspace rupture detected."

After that I just shut off my radio, knowing full well, that Reach was doomed at that point...

End Part One, of Memoirs of a Hero.

AN: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Worse then a Jackal with aids?

Please, rate and review!


End file.
